The Little Big Five
by LadyGrey0612
Summary: After the giant War, the little big five grew apart, Nico at Camp Half-blood, Thalia with the hunters, Jason in San Francisco, Hazel in Camp Jupiter and Percy building a life for himself with Annabeth. They had tried to keep in touch but life just got in the way. Well that's what the Olympians thought, and with a new war brewing they find they could never have been more wrong.
**The little big five haven't been together since the titan war. Annabeth and Percy took time away from the demigod life to have a try at normalcy, while Nico and Will stayed at Camp, Thalia with the hunters, Jason and Piper a new life in San Francisco and Hazel and Frank in Camp Jupiter. They all had tried to keep in touch, but after a while life just got in the way.**

 **Well, that's one version.**

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

'YOU have to be joking ZEUS!'

Zeus, lord of the skies sighed warily as he faced his council whose fear and his own were mirrored on their faces. He sorely wished he could tell them otherwise, but no. After five years of peace after the war with mother earth, another primordial was rebelling, Erebus priordial of the darkness. From their positions on their thrones Artemis and Apollo looked ill and Zeus couldn't blame them. With Erebus rose, Nyxx would join him and that would mean the moon and sun twins could easily be no more.

So, gathering his courage Zeus turned to face his brother "Posideon I'm sorry it is true but we're at war again."

Posideon seemed to deflate as he sagged onto his throne and the council with him. It was then hermes spoke up, his voice hoarse and sad, no trace of the prankster within "They'll need to come back." The response was immediate. Posideon leapt to his feet the ground shaking. "No. Percy has just got his own life I'm not throwing him back into this again he doesn't deserve it, hell none of them do." The council all nodded their heads in agreement and Zeus grimaced. He may agree aswell, the demigods had gone through hell twice over since they were twelve years old respectively and they didn't deserve to make it a third.

It was then Athena spoke, her voice low "Do you know Posideon?"

The god of the seas as well as the rest of the council blinked and spun around to face Athena who looked rather sheepish. Tightening his hold on his trident, Posideon's eyes narrowed 'Do I know what Athena?" Zeus and Hades instantly tensed, knowing this was probably not the time to have an angered posideon.

Athena seemed to sense it as well as he next words were slow and well chosen "Well, they broke up." All of the colour drained from Posideons face as his trident fell to the floor making a large dent. Swallowing roughly, Posideon turned to his niece who gave him a tired smile "When Athena? And why didn't he tell me?"

Athena

I sighed as I watched the fish for brain's lose all of his colour in fear for his son. I had warned Perseus against his decision after he had covered for myself but he swore he wouldn't breathe a word. So now, I smiled tiredly at Posideon hoping he would give me a chance to explain myself.

"Last year Perseus came to me and asked me for Annabeth's hand in marriage. I agreed, since after the Giant War and Tartarus he proved he was more than capable of taking care of her. So Apparently he went to propose on her birthday and before he could bring out the ring, she broke up with him saying that she could no longer be with him as he was too much a painful reminder of her past and she didn't want them ending up resenting each other."

Every eye on the council widened, Hestia and Aphrodite were even in tears. As Posideon seemed incapable of speaking, Zeus spoke for him his expression hard "There's more isn't there daughter?"

Athena closed her eyes before nodding "Yes. Afterward Perseus got in touch with Thalia and they argued as apparently Miss grace was convinced that he should find Annabeth and make it work. When he disagreed she called him a coward and maybe Annabeth was better off."

Posideon whipped around and stared at Zeus who groaned and placed his head in his hands. "You better tell me the rest daughter." Surrisingly it was Artemis that spoke, sounding surprised "Actually father I can tell you. I did not know what had happened at the time but the young D'Angelo boy turned up at camp, now that I know what happened Perseus must've gone to him after Thalia."

 **:FlashBack:**

Artemis balanced on the tree which gave her a perfect view of the hunters camp but kept her hidden from anything else. She could see the hunters getting ready to turn in and Thalia stalking around the perimeter like she was stalking prey. Thalia had been acting on edge all week, snapping at the hunters and bursting into tears if someone mainly Artemis shouted back at her. Artemis herself hadn't had time to speak with her lieutenant.

'TELL ME YOU DIDN'T!"

With her godly hearing, Artemis could hear the hurt in the D'Angelo's boys tone as he appeared out of the shadows behind Thalia. The pair were far from the other hunters so no one commented as Thalia's knees gave out "I did. I've regretted it as soon as I said it though. I've been trying to find him but he won't answer my messages have you seen him?" Nico walked closer to the camp light and Artemis could see his eyes were red as he held out a hand for Thalia to get to her feet. "Yeah I saw him. I must admit he's a mess but he's seems convinced he isn't. Do you know what he said to me Thals? He said he gave up. He knew he was a coward so he was going to leave , start a new life so we can continue our happy ones. I went back to try and convince him this morning and Sally told me he'd already left."

Thalias sobs reached Artemis's ears and she was about to flash down when Thalia spoke "Do I want to know what Sally said about everything?" Artemis stopped and blinked as she saw tears spring up in Nico's eyes "No, but you'll probably want to know. She said we're apparently more like the big three than we care to admit."

 **:End Flasback:**

The council watched as Artemis seemed to stare at the marbled flooring before turning to Zeus, Hades and Posideon "The next morning Thalia resigned as Lieutenant and asked that I give the position to Phoebe which I did. She's still with the hunt but she's different. Sad. Now I know why."

"Well that's simple then." All eyes turned to Apollo as Artemis asked in disbelief "What is simple?"

"We need to talk to our children." The Big three voices were low and resigned and as one, the council prayed.

 **Hey, me back at the computer so to speak. This is an idea I've had and it will be a sort of re-write to the Chaotic son story, it may not I haven't decided yet. Anyways, gimme a review and tell me what you think.**

 **LG**


End file.
